


Spoiled puppy

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Derek is a spoiled husband (but so is Stiles so it's fine), Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pampering, Spells & Enchantments, Toe beans, Wolf Derek Hale, forced wolf shift, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Derek walked into the bathroom and climbed into the bathtub, so Stiles raised his eyebrows at him.”Oh, yeah?” he asked, and Derek opened his mouth in a big wolfy grin. ”It’s like that, huh?” Derek nodded with a soft little whine. ”Yeah, okay, no need to bring out the puppy eyes.”As if he could ever say no to Derek.The first time it happened was because of a curse. Derek was trapped in his wolf form, distressed and miserable and hating every second of it, so when Stiles was washing up he asked Derek to join him, then he spent a long time washing Derek as he slowly relaxed and calmed. Derek had never asked for it in words after that, but it happened that he came to Stiles in his wolf form and whined softly, only to lead Stiles to the bathroom and climb into the tub, and Stiles had smiled and pampered him.Written for the prompt3 & 16 i just need a nice lil spa day for my bois(where 3 isBathing/showering togetherand 16 isMassaging).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 27
Kudos: 456





	Spoiled puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189997637392). Anon asked for _Bathing/showering together_ and _Massaging_ , and I felt that I've done that... a lot? So I tried it with a little twist xD Have some Stiles spoiling his wolfy hubby! I hope you all like it =) ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/190419942547)  
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1057907)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

It had gotten rare that bad things happened to them. It did, occasionally, and the latest time was thankfully mild. There was a witch, but he hadn’t known Stiles and Derek at all, so in a futile attempt to gain the upper hand, he had forced the full shift on Derek, thinking it would scare them and keep them from communicating enough that he could get away. It didn’t.

Stiles had briefly worried about the spell, concerned it wasn’t temporary, but not enough that it hindered him, and he and Derek knew each other well enough that they didn’t really need to _speak_ to work well together. It was quick work to disarm and neutralize the witch and once he was out of the way, Stiles looked Derek over.

“Okay, it’s just temporary,” he said, cradling Derek’s head in his hands to properly sense the magic of the spell. “It should be gone by tomorrow, but I can reverse it if you want to.”

It would take a lot out of Stiles to reverse the spell, but he could do it. Derek shook his head though, so Stiles pressed a kiss to his head, then turned to deal with the cuffed witch, an angry frown on his face. No matter how mild the spell was, Stiles was protective of Derek.

It took a while to get rid of the witch, but Stiles enjoyed arguing with his dad and Chris Argent about what to do about him while the witch grew increasingly worried. Chris had three burly looking men with him, John and Jordan were both in uniform, and Stiles spoke as the Hale alpha’s mate and emissary.

They made a show out of it. Chris’ guys weren’t even hunters and they were all planning to let him go, but the witch didn’t know that, so Stiles talked loudly about retaliation, Chris about killing threats, and John about following the law. In the end John ”won” and Chris dramatically stormed off while Stiles crossed his arms and glared at the witch, Derek growling lowly beside him. John talked quietly to the witch, told him to behave, that both hunters and packs had their eyes on him, and that he could only do so much to help him, then he sent him off with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

Then they could finally go home.

Derek was at ease in his wolf form, while he rarely spent time in it at home, he liked to shift and run as a full wolf, so Stiles wasn’t concerned about it. He would notice if he started to get distressed, and he could reverse the spell at any time.

As soon as they got home, Stiles headed to their bedroom.

”I’m taking a shower, get this witch smell of me,” he said.

Witches’ magic smelled different from his, a little sharper, and while he didn’t smell it much he didn’t like it and he knew Derek liked it even less.

As he undressed and put his clothes in the hamper, Derek walked into the bathroom and climbed into the bathtub, so Stiles raised his eyebrows at him.

”Oh, yeah?” he asked, and Derek opened his mouth in a big wolfy grin. ”It’s like that, huh?” Derek nodded with a soft little whine. ”Yeah, okay, no need to bring out the puppy eyes.”

As if he could ever say no to Derek.

The first time it happened was because of a curse. Derek was trapped in his wolf form, distressed and miserable and hating every second of it, so when Stiles was washing up he asked Derek to join him, then he spent a long time washing Derek as he slowly relaxed and calmed. Derek had never asked for it in words after that, but it happened that he came to Stiles in his wolf form and whined softly, only to lead Stiles to the bathroom and climb into the tub, and Stiles had smiled and pampered him.

When Stiles was naked, he joined Derek in the tub and started the water. He quickly washed himself off while Derek stood with his head in the spray, squinting as he looked at Stiles, his mouth slightly open in what Stiles had learned was a smile.

”Bath or shower?” Stiles asked as he was rinsing, and Derek carefully turned to get the plug to the tub. He was a big wolf, turning, or moving at all, in a slippery tub wasn’t the easiest, but he had good control of his body and the tub was big too, so he managed fairly easy. Stiles accepted the plug from him. ”Okay. Want me to wash you up first?”

Derek shook his head, so Stiles bent down to put the plug in, then he sat on the edge of the tub, and Derek laid down with a groan.

”There’s hardly any water yet,” Stiles said, amused, but Derek sighed and groaned again, his mouth open. ”Okay, if you say so.”

Stiles got out of the tub to get everything he needed and to put a couple of towels on the floor, then he sat on the edge again and started to scoop water over Derek’s back using a big plastic cup. Derek let out a sigh-groan, and Stiles grinned and kept going.

When Derek was wet enough, Stiles got their body wash and poured a generous amount in his hands, then he started to knead it into Derek’s fur. He massaged and soaped him as the tub slowly filled up, and when Derek grunted and sighed and looked at Stiles, he put a bath tray with a folded towel on for Derek to rest his head on.

Derek made a little sound, Stiles was fairly sure it meant _Thanks_ , then he closed his eyes with a big and content sigh.

”My spoiled husband,” Stiles said softly, and Derek rumbled lowly. ”Yeah, I like it too.” Derek huffed and Stiles smiled as he kneaded soap into the fur on Derek’s neck. ”Yes, Mister Nitpick, I do love it.” Derek had to lift his head to open his mouth in a big smile, and it was Stiles’ turn to huff. ”So smug. You’re lucky I love you.”

Derek nodded and put his head back down, and Stiles pressed a kiss to his head, then he ran a soapy hand up between his ears. He gently kneaded his ears, then his cheeks before going back down the front of his neck.

When the tub was filled enough, Stiles turned the water off, then he kept massaging Derek. He did his legs, kneaded his paws, between his toes and on his toe beans. He left one of Derek’s hind legs since he was lying on it and didn’t want to move, and he was sloppy on the hind leg he could reach, but he’d do them better when the water was drained.

Stiles kept kneading Derek, everything he could reach, though it wasn’t for soaping him up anymore, not when nearly all of him was submerged in water. No, it was just pampering and massaging his big ass wolf husband, who looked to be very close to sleeping, his eyes closed as his grunts and groans became both fewer and quieter.

He didn’t know how long they had been there, just that his fingers were getting pruney and the water tepid, so he stroked Derek’s head to get his attention.

”I’m draining the tub now,” he said when Derek squinted an eye open to look at him.

Derek sighed and closed his eye again, didn’t move at all, so Stiles smiled and pulled the plug. He started soaping Derek up again as the water level sank, and when the tub was empty and Derek was properly soaped up, he got the brush. Derek’s groan when he started carding his fur had his smile grow bigger, Derek _really_ loved that.

He brushed him thoroughly, all he could reach of him, then Derek grunted, sighed, and stood up so Stiles could do the rest of him.

”Good puppy,” Stiles said softly, and Derek huffed and lazily snapped his teeth. ”Aw, yes, so big and bad, my scary hubby.”

Derek opened his mouth in a grin, and Stiles grinned too as he pressed a kiss to Derek’s head. He soaped and massaged the parts of Derek he hadn’t reached before, then he brushed them too. When he was done, he stroked Derek’s head, which was hanging low with how relaxed he was.

”Okay?” Stiles asked, and Derek lifted his head and blinked at him, then he nodded. ”Okay.”

Stiles started the water again, hot, warmer than he could handle himself for a shower or bath, but a temperature he knew Derek liked, then he grabbed the showerhead to rinse Derek, starting on his head. He stroked him as he went, gently tangled his fingers in his fur to make sure he got all the soap, and the longer he kept going, the lower Derek’s head got as he relaxed more and more.

He stroked some excess water from Derek when he was done, and Derek lifted his head again, his eyes droopy and a little unfocused.

”I’ll get a towel,” Stiles said, pressing a kiss to Derek’s head before getting up. He took one from the floor, held it out next to Derek to shield as much of the bathroom as he could. ”Okay, shake it off, baby.”

Derek huffed at him, but he shook himself, and Stiles beamed as he put the towel back on the floor and grabbed a clean one to dry him with. With how thick Derek’s fur was, just squeezing him dry, or even rubbing, didn’t really work at all, so Stiles squeezed his fur until it was mostly just very damp, then he grabbed the hairdryer and the brush, and Derek groaned as he flopped down on his side on one of the towels on the floor.

Stiles brushed and dried him while he was lying flat on his side, his mouth open and his eyes closed, and Stiles brushed and brushed and brushed. He worked on his back and neck first, where the fur was thickest, and as he slowly made his way to Derek’s chest and stomach, Derek started to just as slowly roll to his back. Stiles took his front paw, gently spread his toes and let the warm air dry them, then brushed what he could of his leg, and when it was dry he went to the next leg.

Derek flopped over to his other side eventually, and Stiles slowly but thoroughly finished drying and brushing him. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek when he was done.

“There, all dry and fluffy,” he said.

Derek lazily opened his mouth in a smile but didn’t move at all, so Stiles put everything away, hung up towels and wiped fur from the tub, until it was just the towel Derek was still lying halfway on left. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, then he tugged at the towel, and Derek groaned.

“Yeah, I know, come on, you can lie on the couch while I order pizza for us.” Derek opened his eyes to look at Stiles, judgingly, and Stiles huffed. “Yeah, no, I’m not cooking today. See, my husband was gonna cook today, had this whole thing prepared, but I can’t cook that as well as he can, and I just spent like two hours pampering some big wolf, so I’m gonna order pizza. I can reverse the spell if you want to cook, but if not, then you’re just gonna have to live with it.”

Derek huffed, then he stood up with a groan. He bumped his nose against Stiles’ hand, gave it a little lick, then he slowly padded to the living room to climb up on the couch and lie down with a grunt. Stiles laughed quietly as he followed him, sat down next to him and put his hand in the fur on his neck. He was so soft, having just been washed and brushed, and he hummed when Stiles dug his fingers down and gently scratched him.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Stiles said, and Derek opened his mouth in a smile and closed his eyes.

Stiles leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, and Derek’s mouth opened more, the corners of his lips pulling back in a bigger smile, then he turned his head to lick a broad and wet stripe over Stiles’ cheek, and Stiles laughed.

“Thanks, that was gross,” he said. “I love you too, puppy.”

Derek huffed at the nickname, but he nosed Stiles’ cheek, gave it a little lick, what Stiles took as the equivalent to a peck on the cheek, then he clumsily scooted closer and put his head in Stiles’ lap. Stiles stroked his cheek as he got his phone out to order food, and Derek closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, looking comfortable and relaxed.

Stiles might miss Derek’s voice (and hands and face) when he was in his full shift like that, but it was nice to have him there as a wolf too, and he enjoyed spending the evening cuddling him and petting his soft fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
